Nervous
by Mikila94
Summary: What was Robin thinking just a little before she joined the Straw Hats? Was she calm like she looked like or was she something else?


**A.N: This is set to when Merry leaves Arabasta and is about Robin´s feelings back then. I´m pretty tired of everyone always making Robin so calm and collected from inside too since she is that from outside, but c´mon, we´ve seen that she´s not always that calm that she looks. So in this one shot I´m telling about her thoughts just before she joined the crew. I tried to make it fit to the manga as well as I could, but it might have some mistakes. Luckily that´s not so important. Btw, am I the only one annoyed by the fact that Robin shows so little emotion? I mean it´s part of her character, but it´s still nice to see her happy/surprised/scared once in a while, don´t you think? No wonder Enies Lobby saga is my favorite.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece**

**Nervous**

Robin was so nervous. She was sitting inside their ship called Going Merry, listening their yells. She knew they hadn´t left the port yet and she was nervous, because if someone came to where she was she was clearly going to be thrown out. She´d need to wait until they were at the sea.

When they finally started moving she became even more nervous and started to regret the fact that she hadn´t show herself before they left. What if they decided to throw her overboard in the middle of the sea? In that case she wouldn´t have nowhere to run to; she couldn´t swim. Earlier when she had made this decision she hadn´t been worried; she had been sure that the captain wouldn´t abandon a person in the need of help. And she still was, but it was the rest of the crew she was worried about. What if everyone else would want her off of the ship immediately? Would the captain listen to something like that when all his friends wanted it? She certainly hoped he wouldn´t, but what´s done is done. She _could _try to hide from them until they reached the next island, but she wasn´t a coward.

Robin flinched as a huge spike like thing suddenly came through the wood of the ship right in front of her. The marines were catching up with them. She stood and touched the spike, but quickly drew her hand back when she noticed it was sea stone. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a yell from the deck: "Chopper, Usopp, go fix the leaks!"

Robin froze, but only for a second as the yell of "Aye" was already heard from the deck. She backed away from the spike and hid in the shadows just before the door was opened and a young man came in with a big, hairy creature. She was so nervous. She held her breath as the hairy creature turned to face the direction she was hiding in. Her heart beat fast, so fast. She was scared of what would happen if they noticed her now. Would they throw her overboard? Use her as a bait to get the marines away? She didn´t know and she really wasn´t eager to know either.

"Something wrong, Chopper?" the young man asked as the hairy one was looking elsewhere. Chopper was silent for a moment before finally turning around and saying: "It´s nothing"

Robin let out a sigh of relief and then covered her mouth immediately. They hadn´t heard her, had they? For a couple of minutes she was completely still; not even moving an inch. When nothing happened to her she was sure they hadn´t noticed. But she needed to calm down or she would be caught.

The time Usopp and Chopper spent under the deck felt like hours to Robin when in reality it was hardly twenty minutes. She collapsed on the floor when they finally left and shut the door behind them. She was safe, at least for now. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the princess´ voice.

Right, the _princess._

Robin listened what the younger woman was saying and once again sighed in relief. If the princess had come on board she would definitely been thrown overboard when noticed. Now she had a chance. …but it didn´t stop the nervousness and fear in her, all the what ifs running in her head.

_What if_ they´d throw her overboard after all?

_What if _they found her and decided to hand her over to the marines?

_What if _the ship was attacked and sunk before she was even noticed?

Robin shook her head. No, she couldn´t think like this. She was Nico Robin, the only survivor of Ohara. She was a survivor; she wouldn´t go down like that. She swallowed, trying to calm down her heart beat. She could do this; she had done this before. But she needed to calm down; otherwise this wouldn´t work. She wiped sweat from her forehead and counted to ten. She could do this, she could do this, she _could _do this. She heard their voices, complaining about missing the princess. They were lonely.

It was now or never.

Robin stood up and took a deep breath. No sweat visible. That was good. No blood either; she had cleaned herself up before anyone came. She put on a calm, fake smile. It wouldn´t falter easily and that she was grateful for. Her heart beat fast as she opened the door and said: "Looks like we escaped the marines. Well done"

**A.N: There, what do you think? It´s a bit short though, less than 1000 words. If Robin is your favorite character like she is mine then check my other stories; she´s another main character at least in eight of them. Two ZoRos, one about Chopper and Robin and five SaRos. If you want more this kind of Robin stories (or any kind of Robin stories) just tell me, I´ll try to come up with something. Luckily my Christmas vacation (a really short one though) starts next week so I´ll have time (but I should also study and write my other stories.) Anyway, please review.**


End file.
